Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Suurmestari
Welcome! Hi Suurmestari -- we're excited to have Tintti Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Interwiki link with Tintin Wiki I thought maybe I could request an Interwiki link between this wiki and the English tintin wiki (my one, not the one with over 73 articles and is very messy). The request will be done here and there is more info about it here. I also translated this into finnish using Google translate. Ajattelin, että ehkä voisin pyytää interwiki yhteys tähän wikiin ja Englanti Tintin wiki. Pyyntö tehdään siellä täällä on enemmän tietoa tästä. - - Smiley12 was here at 15. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 23.40 (UTC) :That's great idea, let's do so :) And if your'e going to ask something for me, there's no need for using Google Translate. Or is my english that bad? :D--Suurmestari 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 15.16 (UTC) :Request Done :D -- Smiley12 was here at 23. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 09.23 (UTC) Ylläpitäjäksi Hei!Olen vasta tullut mutta tiedän paljon Tintistä.Joten tarvitaanko täällä ylläpitäjää?Minä olen vapaaehtoinen.Ja aktiivinen.--Darth Akhar 7. toukokuuta 2010 kello 10.43 (UTC) :Jos haluat, voin antaa sinulle oikeudet :) Täällä ei ole vielä paljoa muokkaajia, mutta uskoisin niiden lisääntyvän viimeistään ensi vuoden elokuvan jälkeen. Toivottavasti jaksat olla aktiivinen myös Jedipediassa tämän lisäksi ;)--Suurmestari 7. toukokuuta 2010 kello 14.36 (UTC) Yritän olla aktiivinen myös jedipediassa.Mutta omakoneeni hajosi joten joudun olemaan toisten koneilla.Niin yritän olla aktiivinen.Muuten perustin tuon tuommoisen "fanien"wikin mihin voi keksiä omia Tintti aiheisia juttuja.=)Osoite fi.tfanon.wikia.com.--Darth Akhar 7. toukokuuta 2010 kello 20.05 (UTC) :Jos kaipaat apua wikisi mallineiden toimivuuden ja ulkoasun kanssa, pyydä rohkeasti DS2:lta apua. Hän auttaa parhaansa, jos hänellä on aikaa, ja vastaa kysymyksiisi.--Suurmestari 8. toukokuuta 2010 kello 13.27 (UTC)